i knew you re-write
by fioleefan1000
Summary: melody live with her mother marceline as for her dad? well, she doesnt know anything about him or if she even had a father. what happesns when he unexpectedly comes back? will she ever find out why he even left in the first place? plz guys give this a chance
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ok I know u might be mad or something just hear me out ok...I am re-doing this fanfiction because 1. I totally lost my idea of where I was going with my story 2. With my English teachers help on improving my writing skills a bit (I probably didn't even improve at all)

Ok so yea...there's been a lot going on and if you don't wanna hear what happen then just skip to the chapter :P

Ok first...I almost got ran over by a car and thankfully Jp4demonking and white drakim 13 were awesome and kind enough to care about me and ask if I was ok ;) thanks you guys love you! Check out Jp4demonking's story pwease also check out white's if u already haven't

Second, my mom and dad have been fighting a lot recently and I'm kinda feeling a bit sad about everything. Third, I've started high school already...so far it's been a living hell with all the homework I'm getting plus dealing with dudes calling me Kaitlin when that's not my name ._.

Forth, I DON'T HAVE A DAMN COMPUTER! god, I have to drive 2 hours just to get to the nearest library so I just gave up and started to write on my iPod so I am sorry for all the grammar errors, feel free to correct me.

Anyway...onto the story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT i repeat DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, Pendleton ward does

Waking up to the smell of pancakes means I have a chance of things going right today. Waking up to the smell of smoke...not such a great chance.

Unfortunately I woke up to the smell of smoke...I can tell today isn't gonna be such a good day. My name is melody and I'm 16 years old.

I lazily stood up from my bed and got dressed for school another bad thing is, it's my first day of school at a school in AAA. we just moved here with some dude name Simon. Mom has told me a lot about him, how the crown made him crazy and all...

"Melody get your butt down here!" I herd my mom yell. I could tell she was tired. I got my bag and ran down stairs, being the clumsy person that I am I fell at the bottom step. I stood up quickly, dusting myself off and look towards my mom.

She sat on couch, legs crossed as she sucked the red from an apple. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "you need to be carful melody" she said. I sighed "...I know" I took a glance at the clock, 'shit I'm gonna be late' I thought. "Let me guess, your late" mom said. I gave her a small glare, "damn you know everything don't you" she smirked "yea, now get going so I can get back to bed"

She can be a bitch, but she is my mom. Walking towards the door, I slipped into my shoes and headed out. Feeling the warm breeze against my face I smiled. Hopefully today goes well...or less worse anyway.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I arrive to the school just in time before the bell rang. As I walk down the hall, I take a white piece of paper that was tucked inside one of my backpacks pockets. I walked towards my first class which was history

People stared at me as I came walking towards the door. Everyone had already been in there seats, I look over towards the teacher and gladly he knew I was new. "Everyone, this is melody she's new and please help her feel welcome" he was a blond haired man, dark blue shirt and black jeans.

The class all said hello except for a guy all the way in the back. He seemed to not notice or care for that matter. "Take a seat next to Jason" he instructed. I sat down not looking anywhere but the teacher, I could feel people turn around to look at me and whisper quietly. Well sweet glob I'm not even here for 10 minutes and people are already starting rumors.

This will be a long day...

And end of chapter one... People I am extremely sorry! But at least I'm trying my hardest to make this story interesting and keeping up with it is gonna be a challenge. I'm sorry it's so short!

I do have a good reason, no computer...but I might be getting one soon because of all the shit load of school work I gotta do, just keep your fingers crossed and hopefully ill get one before December.

Anyway hope you guys liked it and plz plz plz review, pretty please with rainbows and chocolate mints on top. I know it not much but it's something, anyway bye~

Fioleefan1000


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with another chappie I know it's not long but I can't really tell because I'm doing this from my iPod.

I'm not on fanfiction as much anymore because of school :( I know...school has to come between fun stuff

Quote of the day! I know what you guys are saying "this chick (yes I'm a girl) is fucking random" or "she must be weird well I am so...yes.

Quote of the day: to be old and wide first you gotta be young and stupid

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN adventure time! Pendleton ward does

I slam the door of the tree house startling wake my mother who was asleep on the couch. "Hmm..?wha?" She groaned I ran up to my room. I let myself drop onto my bed and I sighed in relief. Man I'm so glad I'm out of that hell hole! Maybe I should just not go to school and help my mom around in the night-o-sphere? Nah...schools a lot less toucher. As keep thinking basically debating with myself, u grab a soda from my mini fridge (yes I have a mini fridge, jealous?)

beside my bed I finish all the useless math I need to do.

I mean seriously when is math gonna come in handy when you need to fight monsters and stuff, totally pointless. Anyway, as I log onto my computer I see my best friend Madison has emailed me. I'm always glad to hear from her, then I won't feel so alone.

_-hey, melody :)_

I quickly responded but went downstairs to grab a quick snack. I get downstairs but I don't see my mom on the couch. 'Hmm strange, maybe she went to her room?' The house stood quiet, too quiet and I didn't like it.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing the first thing I see...an apple. Down a hallway from the kitchen is my moms bedroom. I slowly walk but immediately stop when I hear loud murmurs coming from inside the room. I press my ear onto the wooden door to listen better,

"No, she hasn't found out yet" mother said, calmly but I could tell she was a little pissed off, but at what? Many thoughts ran into my head who hasn't found out about what? What's going on? Who is she talking to?

"Ok, good I suggest you tell her when she's ready to know what's going on" I herd a deep voice say, it was more like median deep not to high or low more in the middle. "Any news on the queen as kings son?" His tone made it seem important, what king and queens son? Geez this is all very suspicious and confusing that my brain was gonna explode.

I walked back, making sure I didn't bump into anything to give myself away that I was ever there, I run upstairs and remembered I was supposed to be talking to Madison.

Shit... I log onto my computer (for the second time) and saw she sent at least two more messages:

_-hey so what's up?_

_-you there?_

I type as quickly as I can and she responded back just as fast.

-_it's cool, I have 2 go sorry ttfn ta ta for now (_credit to JP4demonking)

_-k bye_

Oh well that went well I thought happily. Tomorrow is gonna be another long day but first...I gotta find out what's happening first. I looked towards my clock which read 9:00 pm. Wow already?...that was fast I thought.

I got to my computer again trying to ask Madison for help. _Hey you still on?_ And In a snap she answered _yea talking to Ethan _I began to type fast, listen there something strange going on, I herd my mom talking to a man about a queen an kings son she didn't respond back till after a minute that's weird I herd both my parents talking bout someone's son too...this is creepy did you try asking what's going on I tried but they said I shouldn't worry about anything. I thought for a moment, we need to figure out what's going on... And soon she responded lets do it

I smiled to myself, closing my computer but a thought came across my mind should I tell Jason? And it stuck in my brain. After a few moments I snuck out into the living room, I checked out if my mom was around and thankfully she had already went to bed. I wondered if her computer was around in any part of the house. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find it the last place I ever thought was in the...of course her room.

Ok ok, yea I know it probably sucked considering I only one review...you guys I'm totally SORRY! I am trying my best here please please review at least say its terrible or give me ideas on how I should improve... Something! :'( I accept anything sorry its short too

Alright until next time-

Fioleefan1000 :(


End file.
